


Home Alone 3 (College Ahead)

by BloodyRose1



Series: Home Alone [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jessica Moore, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dean is 22, Fluff, M/M, Omega Sam, Sam goes to College, Smut, sam is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose1/pseuds/BloodyRose1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets accepted to Stanford, Dean goes with him, and John is oddly ok with it.<br/>(also Dean breaks in the new couch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone 3 (College Ahead)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning for this to be the last chapter in this series.  
> EDIT! I know I said this was the last part in this chapter but that was before I got another idea for this series (but that one will definitely be the last one)

Sam sat on his bed in a Motel room, staring at a letter that sat on the bed in front of him, he knew who it was from, and he also knew what it likely held; he had applied for Stanford College weeks ago and had only just got a reply, now he just had to get the guts to open the small envelop and find out what it says.

He reached for but retracted his hand, like he had 10 time before in the last 20 minutes alone, he sighed, why was he so worried? the worse that could happen was that he wasn't accepted, he took a deep breath and forced himself to pick it up and open it, he pulled the sheet of paper out of the envelop and read it slowly.

A smile spread across his face and he jumped up from his spot on the bed and jumped/danced around happily when he saw that he was accepted; but his joy was cut short when a realization hit him, now he had to tell Dean and his dad, and the chances of them being as he happy as he was is slim, he sighed and decided to cross that bridge when he got to it.

As it turned out that bridge was happened upon the next night when he was eating dinner with Dean and John, they were all sitting around the dinghy table chatting and eating as they normally would, only this time Sam had big news that could be received in a number of ways, the letter was clenched in his hand under the table, he took a deep breath and placed the piece of paper in front of them before going back to his food like nothing had happened, "what's this?" John asked looking between it and his youngest son, "an acceptance letter...to Stanford..." Sam answered, adding the last bit on as an after thought, as if it would make a difference to his fathers reaction.

Sam was expecting to be yelled at or for some other negative thing to happen, so he was pleasantly surprised when Dean started laughing happily and looking at Sam proudly, John had a proud smile of his own on his face, "that's great Sammy!" Dean said as he clapped Sam on the back joyfully, "I'm proud of you Sam" John said with a nod as his son, Sam smiled at both of them, happy that this was the reaction that he got from the two Alphas.

A month later Sam was moving into his and Dean's new apartment, with the assistance of their father, they were taking boxes inside from a moving van and the Impala; when everything was moved John gave them both a hug and told them to stay out of trouble before leaving, saying something about a ghost hunt in the next town over.

That evening Sam and Dean were sitting on their couch, finally getting a chance to catch their breath after the busy day, when Dean turn to same and wagged his eyebrows "wanna go break in the new bed?" he asked suggestively, Sam rolled his eyes "we still have unpacking to do and the bed doesn't have any sheets on it" he said shaking his head.

Dean looked like he was about to say something else when a knock pulled their attention from each other, Sam stood and went to the door, upon opening it he found a girl with long blond hair that smelled like a Beta, she was also holding a covered plate, "hi, I'm Jess I live next door" she said with a smile, which Sam returned as Dean came up behind him to see who was at the door "I'm Sam and this is Dean" he said as he shook her hand "nice to meet you, I just wanted to welcome you and bring you this, it's just some apple pie I had left over" she said as she handed over the plate, which Sam handed over to Dean, who was all too happy to take it "thank you, that's very nice of you" he said with a nod "it was my pleasure, I shouldn't keep you so I'll see you around, we should get together sometime, get coffee or something, your Mate too" she said, to which Sam nodded again and agreed before she left and he closed the door.

"I like her" Dean called from the kitchen through a mouthful of pie "she's pretty nice, wants to get coffee with us" Sam said as he held in the chuckle at Dean's antics, Dean nodded "sounds good, nice to see you already made a friend, and it's not even the first day of school" Dean said jokingly, Sam couldn't help the chuckle at that.

Later they found themselves on the couch again, this time Sam had a book in hand and Dean was doing nothing, and was very clearly bored, the green eyed Alpha then decided to do something about it, he leaned over and started to kiss Sam's neck, Sam tried to ignore it and focus on his book, but after a moment or two be couldn't and turned his head to kiss Dean "you're not going to let me go unfucked are you?" he asked blandly, Dean just smiled in response, Sam rolled his eyes and kissed Dean again.

they soon ended up laid out on the couch, Sam under Dean, both completely naked as Dean fingered the Omega "Dean... I'm ready..." Sam moaned out, feeling his slick dripping on the new couch, he clutched Dean's shoulders and his nails dug into Dean's skin a little bit, but Dean didn't seem to mind, Dean retracted his fingers and told Sam to flip over, which Sam did not argue, Dean was not slow as he thrust into Sam's wet hole, they both were tired of waiting, and started a hard and fast rhythm; Sam moaned and gasped with each thrust "De...I'm not...gonna last long..." he said airily between moans, Dean leaned down so his mouth was next to Sam's ear "me either" he growled as he sped up, they both soon came, Dean being locked into Sam for the next few hours.

After moving so that they were spooning they let themselves fall asleep, Sam's last thought was that he was happy he didn't have classes the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
